


Comfort

by CaliberRose



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Antonio Sorrentio (Mentioned), Clayton Danvers (Mentioned), Comfort Sex, F/M, Grieving, Logan Jonsen (Mentioned), Nick Sorrentino (Mentioned), brief sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Clay is dead. Jeremy and Elena seek comfort in each other.





	Comfort

Clay was dead.

It had been three days since the group of mutts had killed him, and two days since we had buried his body. Nick had gone back to his life, still grieving the death of his father. Logan was in Toronto with Rachel, guarding her and their unborn son. 

I found Jeremy in his study, nursing a glass of what smelled like scotch. I stepped in. The room was dark, the curtains drawn, but it was dark because it was late. 

He didn’t look up as I came in, which was to be expected. 

I went over to him, standing a few feet away.

He looked at me with such sadness that I had to close the gap between us and embrace him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“You have lost someone too,” Jeremy replied. 

“You’ve lost your son,” I said.

“I thought you would have gone back to Toronto,” Jeremy spoke, softly.

“I wouldn’t leave at a time like this, not now. We have work to do,” I told him.

Jeremy pushed his nose into the crook of my neck and inhaled.

I assumed he could smell Clay faintly on my skin so I let him. I froze, startled, when he pressed his lips to my throat.

“Jeremy?” I asked, hesitantly. I was sure I had mistaken his actions.

His hand came up and he stroked my cheek, before leaning back to reveal his face. His eyes were still sad, but now anger tinged them. But there was something else just below the surface. Jeremy leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

Shocked, I stumbled back.

He looked at me, hurt. Like a puppy who’d been kicked.

“What are you doing?” I asked. Surely the grief had gone to his head.

Jeremy didn’t speak; instead he stepped forward, and closed the space between us once again. He kissed me, moving his lips slowly against mine.

And I let him, not knowing what to do or what could have brought this on. Maybe losing Clay had severed the part in his brain that told him that kissing me was wrong.

“Jeremy?” I tried again as I pushed him back. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Please, Elena,” was all he said.

I didn’t know what he was asking for, but I felt myself once again being drawn into him by his hands. I was really confused.

“I’ve always been fond of you, Elena. And in a time like this, we both need comfort. And the person we both usually take comfort from is dead,” Jeremy said. I guess it sounded logical, in an insane way.

“You’re not thinking straight, Jeremy. Why don’t you sleep and we will deal with this in the morning?” I suggested.

Jeremy wasn’t one to argue, he usually set the rules and that’s how they were. Which is why I was surprised when he agreed quickly.

“Would you walk me up? My stab wound has been bothering me all day,” he said.

I smiled and nodded, thankful that whatever had just happened was behind us. I helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed and bent to slide his shoes off, when his torso bent, he winced, jerking upright.

“I got them,” I said, sliding to my knees in front of him to pull off his shoes. I got back to my feet and turned to go.

Jeremy grabbed my wrist and I looked back at him.

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” he said.

I was taken aback. Jeremy usually showed minimum emotion. Even when Antonio had died, he’d been upset but he hadn’t showed weakness.

“I keep expecting him to walk through the front door, grinning, calling me darling.” I sat down beside him. I looked down at my hands, feeling tears well up again.

I felt Jeremy’s eyes on me and then I felt his hand on my chin as he turned my face to his. He slowly leaned in, as if testing my reaction, and kissed me again. I slid my hands up to his face, fingers running over his scruff. Jeremy deepened the kiss, pushing me down on the bed. And I let him.

“Is this alright?” Jeremy asked.

I looked up at him, seeing Clay for the briefest of moments before I blinked, looking up into the face of Jeremy once again.

“Yes,” I breathed out.

Jeremy slid a hand up my thigh, over my hip and to my waist. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed softly. I closed my eyes, trying not to picture Clay, but I couldn’t help it. Jeremy moved like Clay did, slow and slightly rough. He moved against me like he loved me. Clay had bigger shoulders; I tried to cling onto that.  
Jeremy unbuttoned the front of my dress. It was the black dress I had been wearing two days ago when we had buried Clay on the property of Stonehaven. He slid the dress off my shoulders and moved his mouth to my breasts.

I wondered how long he had felt about me like this, but then I paused. What if this wasn’t at all in the romantic sense? Like he had said before: ‘we both needed comfort,’ was he just seeking comfort in me? Wanting to be close to someone who felt what he was feeling as deeply as he was?

I gasped softly as his mouth found my breast, pulling me from my thoughts. 

He worked on my breasts for a few moments before straightening, standing at the side of the bed, knees skimming mine as my legs were dangling off the bed. 

My eyes opened and I looked up at him. 

Jeremy was undoing his shirt; he slid it off along with his vest. His body wasn’t as built as Clay’s, but he looked like he could hold his own. I knew he could hold his own. He wouldn’t look at me. He still looked sad, but less sad than before.

“Jeremy?” I sat up, my back straightening. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and inhaled. 

I placed my hands on his belt to steady him, but he backed up. 

When he opened his eyes they were wet. 

I got to my feet and stepped closer, dress falling to the floor. I didn’t care, we’d seen each other naked before during Changes.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy whispered, looking at me then.

I shook my head, “It’s not your fault.”

“I should have been there with him, I should have-” he cut off with a heart-wrenching breath.

I embraced him tightly, “You couldn’t have known.”

“We should have been together, as a Pack,” Jeremy muttered into my shoulder.

I stroked the back of his head, comfortingly.

He shuddered against me, his breathing speeding up.

“It’s okay,” I whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

Jeremy inhaled deeply and leaned back, blinking.

“Darlin’?” He asked.

I assumed he was trying to make me feel better, but I frowned. “Don’t do that,” I said.

“Elena, it’s me, Clay.” Jeremy looked around the room, grinning.

“What?” I frowned deeper.

He looked back to me, kissing me hard.

“Jeremy, have you lost your mind?” I asked, pulling back.

“It’s me, Elena.” He smiled, stroking hair back from my face. “I don’t know how I’m here, but I am.” He pulled me close, hugging me. “I never got to say goodbye.”

I closed my eyes, tears spilling over. “Clay?” I asked.

“It’s me, darlin’,” he assured me.

“In Jeremy’s body?” I asked.

“I guess so.” He chuckled. It sounded like him even in Jeremy’s voice, so I let myself believe.

I pulled back and leaned in, kissing him.

Clay lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

I held him close as he placed me back down on the bed. I pulled at his belt, tossing it to the side. Clay slid his jeans off as I pulled off my underwear. He leaned in, the tip brushing against my thigh. I pulled him closer and kissed him hard, feeling him enter me with a groan. He moved inside of me, leaving me breathless. When we were done we lay next to each other, naked.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“For what, darlin’?” He glanced at me.

I leaned over and kissed him softly.

“Thank you, Jeremy.” I smiled sadly, before getting up, gathering my clothes and leaving the room.


End file.
